Je t'aime, Canada: The Lost Chapters
by Five Tailed Demon Dog
Summary: As the title suggests, the nations that were skipped in Je t'aime, Canada finally get their turn! America x Canada, Canada x World


Disclaimer: I own nothing

_Canada x World, America x Canada_

In the two years since I last updated Je t'aime, Canada, I find that I cannot write a hockey scene and tried only God knows how much DX (This is to make up for that failure)

Translations: _Je l'esp__ère vous revoir bient__ôt _: I shall hope to see you soon

Днес е Русия ~ и утре е Русия ~ : Today it's Russia and tomorrow it's Russia

добро утро: Good morning

* * *

"Oh, _Matthieu _~ I am so glad you came!"

"O-of course, Bella," Canada shyly glanced away from Belgium's enthusiastic face and her pretty smile, "So, what did you want to give me?" He asked curiously.

Belgium smirked slyly, bringing up a box of what looked to be expensive chocolates out of her handbag and placed them on the table in front of Canada, "I would love if we could eat these together, _Matthieu_!"

Canada gawked at the box, well aware of how expensive the chocolates must have been just by looking at the luxurious cover of the box, "O-oh no! I couldn't!" He stammered a bit, his normally pale face turning a light red, "It looks very costly, so this should be your special treat."

"_Absurdité_!" Belgium responded with a wave of her hand, "It is nice to know there are chocolate lovers besides Switzerland and I!" She said sweetly, taking the lid of the box and revealing the decorative chocolates inside, "And I feel I must pay you back for the recipe of that delicious maple chocolate recipe you so kindly gave me."

"If... if you insist, I suppose I can indulge," Canada said timidly, feeling his face turn even warmer at Belgium's pretty smile, "You should pick first."

"Quite the gentleman you are, _Matthieu_!" Belgium cheerfully stated, taking her time to look over and observe the rich chocolates she had just bought that very morning, "This one looks quite delicious!" She plucked a nut-covered chocolate out of the box and licked her lips, "Try one, _Matthieu_."

Canada grabbed one after peering over them curiously, hoping it wasn't one of those disgusting chocolates that one usually picked out first in an assorted box of chocolates. He glanced over to Belgium, somewhat surprised to see her looking at him with a rather eager expression to her appealing face.

"Don't mind me, _Matthieu_! Go ahead and try it!" Belgium encouraged and suddenly Canada had a bad feeling about the chocolates and her enthusiastic approach.

_'There's nothing wrong with them!' _Canada thought with exasperation over his stupid and abrupt suspicions about the candy, _'Bella wouldn't do anything to them. Besides, they are store-bought...' _He shrugged, bringing up the chocolate to his mouth.

"NOOOO, MATTIIIIIIE!"

The candy was roughly swatted from his hand and it fell and rolled across the floor. Canada glanced up, feeling irritation at the sound of the obnoxious voice, "Alfred, what are you doing!?" He snapped, throwing a quick apologetic glance to Belgium.

America huffed, but then looked rather put out at Canada's annoyed tone, "Don't blame me – the HERO! – for saving you from that conniving wench!" He pointed accusingly towards Belgium, who didn't seem very impressed by America's stunt.

"Do you even know what those words mean?" Canada grumbled while glaring passively at his stupid older brother.

America grabbed a chocolate and threw it in his mouth, chewing it with a thoughtful look to his face, "Aha! These _are _alcoholic chocolates, just like I thought!"

Canada furrowed his brows, "What does that matter?" He asked bluntly, "It's not like Bella is trying to get me drunk or anything," He did not notice Belgium's sheepish look, "And I'm sure that I would have to eat the whole box and more before I felt even a small buzz."

"But Mattiiiiiie...!" America whined, looking much like a kicked puppy, "I was just trying to save you!" He gave a pathetic pout.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Canada apologized, "But it seems we'll have to do this another time." He sighed, rubbing his head while Belgium just smiled and nodded.

"_Je l'esp__ère vous revoir bient__ôt, Matthieu_!" Belgium said as Canada quickly walked away to get away from his harassing brother.

"Go away, Alfred!" Canada snarled and America only pouted some more, "Actually," The True North reigned in his tone to sound more polite, "Can you go find Kumatarou for me, Alfred?" He asked, knowing it was the best way to get America away from him at the moment rather than giving him snarky comments.

"Sure thing, Broski!" America grinned and gave him a salute, "Then we can go out and find somewhere to pig out!" With that, the American ran off while Canada sighed in relief.

He walked quickly down the hall, not wanting America to find him anytime soon as he grabbed the little black book from his pocket and flipped to the next page.

_Nation # 6 Bulgaria ~ _Francis' notes...

Special kinks/turn on's – (The Bulgarian seems compelled to poke Italy) – _from my acute observations, Bulgaria has this rather strange habit of poking Italy with a stick. _– Bulgaria is, perhaps, a _sadique_? Hmm, but the night I spent with him was perfectly normal. Ohhh~ perhaps _Matthieu _is a _sadique _as well? Or perhaps a _masochiste_? Which ever one suits _moi_...

Canada put the book away before he could read anything more graphic fantasies of him being tied down by his former colonizer and flogged with a cat o' nine tails; his face was completely stained red.

_'Poking Italy with a stick?' _Canada thought with a strange look, but then shrugged his shoulders, _'Whatever floats one's boat, I guess.' _

He went outside, picking a small twig-like branch from a tree (ignoring the many weird looks from people for doing so), and quickly moved back into the UN building.

The blond nation glanced into many rooms, making sure to avoid France's gaze or Belarus' death glare while he searched for the next country on his list.

About ten minutes later, he finally managed to spot Bulgaria, who seemed to hum something under his breath while introducing himself to the few other nations that were in the room with him.

Canada walked in and stood against the wall, trying to appear indifferent (though he failed completely) while he nervously kept on glancing at his watch. Since Bulgaria was already introducing himself, Canada hoped he would be eventually approached and hoped even harder that he wasn't invisible to others at that moment.

He stiffened when Bulgaria neared him, staring at his shaking arm to his watch and the Balkan country was close enough that Canada could hear exactly what Bulgaria was humming.

"Днес е Русия ~ и утре е Русия!"

Of course he didn't understand the words, as it was in Bulgarian, though the tune was pretty catchy he had to admit to himself. He moved slightly and that seemed to catch Bulgaria's eye.

"добро утро!" Bulgaria said with a friendly smile, "I am Bulgaria and I am hoping to gain some more connections. Which country are you?" He asked curiously.

"_Bonjour_!" Canada greeted back nervously, "I'm Canada. It's really nice to meet you, Bulgaria." He said, unsure if he ever even talked face-to-face with Bulgaria before. And if he did, then he couldn't recall said situation.

Bulgaria nodded fervently, but then seemed to stop himself and mutter something to himself under his breath in his native language, "I don't think we have ever talked before, Canada," He said politely, "I am glad that I had this chance to meet you."

"The same for me," Canada's shy smile widened since Bulgaria seemed like a pretty normal nation to him besides the whole poking-Italy-with-a-stick thing he had going on, "W-would you like to get breakfast with me?" He twirled the stick in his hand nervously.

Bulgaria nodded fervently once again and stopped himself before he would kink his neck, "I would love to, Cana–!" He suddenly stiffened, much to the blond's surprise and the stick was abruptly gone from his hand.

"Ve~ ve~ ve!" Italy skipped into the room randomly with that same cheerful, but air-headed smile he always seemed to posses, "Ve~ Paaasta –_Ohiiiii_!?" He immediately leaked tears when a stick poked him straight in the forehead, "GERMAAAAANY!"

"Umm, err– Bulgaria?" Canada watched with bewilderment, unsure what to do because Bulgaria looked so... intense? "Bulgaria?"

Bulgaria finally glanced up to him, "I'm sorry, Canada," He apologized as he kept on poking the crying Italian, "But I can't go to breakfast with you. Just look at his face! Don't you want to do this too?"

Canada backed away with his hands up, "Well, err– no, not really," He mumbled, almost fascinated with the sight before him, "Maybe you should... stop now?"

"Днес е Русия ~ и утре е Русия!" Bulgaria began to hum cheerfully again, poking at Italy a few more times before a rather cold and disturbing aura suddenly chilled the room.

"Why did you say my брат's name?" Belarus was unexpectedly there, her knife pointed at Bulgaria's throat, "And do not lie to me, Балгарыя, I know my брат's name in every language there is!"

Well, that was a disturbing piece of information...

Italy was gone the moment Bulgaria stopped poking him out of surprise, mostly because Belarus was utterly terrifying and Bulgaria looked as if he wanted to do the same, "Мис Беларус!" He said nervously.

Canada was also shaking, almost screaming in fear when a hand landed on his shoulder, "Mattie~! I found Kuma for ya!" America's voice sounded in his ear and Canada felt very relieved, "What's going on here?" He asked, clueless at the occurring situation.

"N-nothing, I think," Canada took Kumajirou from America's arms, cuddling into the polar bear's soft white fur, "N-nothing at all."

"Well, I'll be a HERO anyway!" America smirked, picking up a protesting Canada bridal-style and walking away from the chilly disturbing aura of the room, which he did not even seem to notice due to his zero atmosphere-reading skills.

"Alfred, w-what about Bulgaria?!" Canada looked over America's shoulder at the terrified Balkan and America glanced at him with clueless look and Canada could only smack his head for his answer.

"...Who...?"


End file.
